


Stud

by zjofierose



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Oral Sex, Tongue Piercing, kink!bingo, vulcans are curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zjofierose/pseuds/zjofierose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, what the hell is that clicking noise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stud

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: porn. piercings. whoohoo!  
> Summary: fills the kink!bingo prompt "piercings/needleplay"
> 
> _ETA: going through and cleaning things up slightly circa 2016 just to make things a little more formatted and readable, etc. this is still an old fic, so it's a little... yeah. BUT even though I think (hope) I'm a better writer now, I think it's worth preserving the old stuff for a variety of reasons (yes, ok, part of my day job is being an archivist, it rubs off), so I'm leaving it mostly as is._

Jim wasn’t quite sure how he had ended up on his knees this time.

Well, that wasn’t quite true. He had some idea, maybe, possibly, but really not that much. Not _really_.

\--

“Jim, _must_ you make that damned clicking noise all the blasted time?”

“Sorry Bones, nervous habit.”

“I’ll give you a nervous habit if you don’t _knock it the fuck off_.”

Jim rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, Bones, all bark and no… _ow, fuck_!” He rubbed his arm angrily. Bones regarded him blandly.

“I gave you fair warning.”

“Captain, I am aware of the repetitive noise to which the doctor is referring, but I am unable to locate its source.”

Jim chuckled and promptly stuck out his tongue. “Ith a tongue pierthing, Thpock. Maketh a clicking noith when I play with it.” He grinned unrepentantly in the general direction of the doctor.

Bones rolled his eyes again.

“Ugh, Captain, tongue piercings are so…” Jim looked steadily at Uhura.

“Digging yourself a grave, Lt…” He grinned as she flushed.

“…trashy.”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “ ‘Trashy’?”

“You know, classless, in poor taste, skeezy.”

“Thank you, Sulu, I’m pretty sure Spock knew what it meant.” Jim glared at the helmsman. “Besides…” he turned to beam at his first officer, squaring his shoulders and standing up straight, “trashy or not, it has _all_ kinds of side benefits.” He leered helpfully, laughing quietly as Spock redirected his attention to his scanner and avoided further comment.

 --

Something in his gut leapt at the sounds Spock was making now, and if his collarbone did end up breaking under the pressure of Spock’s hands, he was quite sure he wasn’t going to care a bit. He moaned happily, swirling the smooth bead on the end of his piercing around the edge of Spock’s throbbing dick again, tracing lemniscates and ampersands and the letters of the Greek alphabet, before swallowing as much of his cock down as he possibly could, allowing the barbell to drag along the skin.

Spock groaned, growling deep in his throat as Jim pulled back off, clutching at his head to pull him up his body. Jim resisted- really, he was just in love with Spock’s dick, because honestly, anyone who wasn’t must be insane- but Spock was a force of nature, so he settled for tonguing his way up Spock’s abs before tapping the bead lightly against a chartreuse nipple on his way to Spock’s mouth.

\--

“Captain.”

“Yes, Spock?” Jim rubbed sleepily at his eye, suddenly aware that he was wearing only a faded pair of cotton sleeping pants. “What can I do for you?”

Spock looked shiftily around the corridor. Jim perked up. He had no idea what could make a Vulcan look like they might be up to no good, but he was pretty damn sure he’d like to find out.

“May I come in?”

“Sure. Come on.”

 Jim gestured broadly to the room behind him. “What’s up?”

 Spock considered his hands briefly, then raised his eyes defiantly to Jim’s.

“It is in the nature of a Vulcan to be curious.”

“…uhuh…”

“therefore, we actively pursue new and different experiences.”

“…ok…”

Spock looked at him expectantly.

“Sorry, Spock, I’m really not clear where you’re going with this.” Jim rubbed at his face again. “Could you be a little more specific?”

“I…” was that a blush on Spock’s cheeks? Jim could hardly believe it. “…was hoping that you could explain the meaning of your earlier statement regarding your piece of body jewelry.”

The look in Spock’s eyes was defiant. As if, Jim thought to himself, there was any force in hell, Stovokor, or any other hot place that was going to keep him from seizing this opportunity and running with it like a champ.

“Why, Spock, why didn’t you just say so?” Jim could feel the grin spreading across his face, feral and full of promise. “I’ll do far better than just explain it to you.” He grabbed Spock’s hand and dragged him over to the bed. “I’ll give you a full demonstration.”

\--

The intensity with which Spock was kissing him reminded Jim of a phrase Bones liked to use to describe a particularly enthusiastic college girlfriend he’d had. Spock could, Jim was becoming progressively more sure, suck the chrome off a trailer hitch if he felt so moved. Not, Jim thought, that he was going to _ever_ complain. Not with Spock’s heated tongue curling around his, pulling on the stud and tickling the underside of mouth. Not with Spock’s heated hands yanking off his own shirt, and then pulling Jim’s pants to his ankles. Not when Spock slid a finger down the pulsating length of him.

Jim gasped, breaking the kiss and clutching at Spock’s shoulders. Spock grabbed again, and Jim pushed at him, shoving at him determinedly until he lay flat on the bed. He caught one glance of Spock’s swollen lips and wild hair before he was licking up Spock’s neck to the base of his ear, pushing the hard little bead against the soft hollow behind his lobe, treasuring the stuttered gasp it produced before sliding up the outer edge of the shell of his ear to the point.

Spock clutched at him, moaning through his teeth, and Jim gasped. The thumbs digging into the front of his hip joints were burning hot, and began to drag him inexorably back down. This time Jim didn’t fight it, letting himself succumb to the pressure and then continue down. He dropped to his knees again before Spock, sighing in satisfaction as he reached eye-level with Spock’s jade-green erection. He stifled a snicker as he remembered all the summers he spent sucking down green popsicles, then fastened his mouth to the head and began to apply every trick he had ever learned in pursuit of giving Spock the blowjob of his life.

\--

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Captain?”

“Sit, Spock.”

Jim grinned again and dropped to his knees, reaching his hands to Spock’s zipper.

“Spock, you’ll want to call me Jim for this next little while.”

The eyebrow climbed higher.

“The primary reason for having one’s tongue pierced is the enhancement of oral sex performance.”

“Oh.” Spock looked supremely unconcerned. “I see. You may continue in your demonstration.”

Jim licked his lips and gave Spock’s pants a yank, leaning forward to touch the tip of his tongue to the blushing organ in front of him, humming in pleasure.

\--

Spock’s hand came down to touch his face, and Jim turned his head, wrapping a hand around Spock’s dick and sucking two fingers into his mouth. He could feel Spock tremble beneath him, and he thrust his tongue between the fingers just as Spock was thrusting into his hand. One flick, two, three, and then Spock was shuddering beneath him and coming into Jim’s hand, the heat and pressure and sound of him triggering Jim’s own plunge into orgasmic oblivion.         

He came to with his head on Spock’s thigh, face smeared and sticky and knees aching. The breathing of the form in front of him was even and slow, but the heartbeat was still racing. His tongue traced out, licking all the remains of Spock from the corners of his mouth. He smiled, deep and self-satisfied, then startled at the sudden feel of a hand in his hair. He smiled again, turning his face into Spock’s warm dry fingers and pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand.

“Jim…”

“mmm?”

“Thank you. That was most…enlightening.”

Jim chuckled, and hauled himself up to curl against the Vulcan’s warm body as his eyes began to drift shut.

“No problem. I will be happy to… enlighten you….at any time…" 


End file.
